


Snap

by angryjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjeongin/pseuds/angryjeongin
Summary: Woojin is living life to the fullest, taking pictures of beautiful things then he meets Chan.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> If tbis flops i wont ipdate it  
> Also i didnt proof read so ignore rhw mistakes uwu

Woojin had just gotten out of college, finally happy to walk around with a camera in his hands. At first Woojin was not so happy about going to college when he knew how to take pictures, but apparently, he didn't because while going there he learned so much more about photography. 

Woojin stops before looking at the sky, looking at the bright blue color and the white clouds, floating around. At times, Woojin thought the clouds were fake because how can something so pretty exist, they had to be fake, right? 

Woojin sighs before looking ahead of him, looking at how the streets look so pretty, even if they have teens and adults walking in them. Woojin can't help but think everything is beautiful, no matter what it is. Even death is beautiful, it's weird when Woojin thinks about it, but at least people don't have to suffer anymore, they can just rest. They can be happy. 

Before Woojin can think more about it, he suddenly hears his phone going off in his pocket. Scrambling to grab it, Woojin finally answers is and is met with a loud scream, "Jeongin, how many times have I told you not to scream into the phone?"

"It's not my fault, hyung! Seungmin is the one who made me scream." 

"I did not!"

Woojin sighs, "Now, what did you want?" 

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go out with us to eat, plus, we kinda need you to pay."

"Wait, what did you say at the end?"

"Jeongin wants you to pay for our food!"

"Shut up!"

Woojin chuckled into the phone before agreeing to go out with them, if they get chicken of course.

—

"Hyung, you should go on a date," Jeongin said while taking a bite out of a drumstick.

Woojin choked on his water, making Jeongin and Seungmin laugh at him. "Why would I need to go on a date? I'm happy enough with taking pictures and eating chicken."

"What about us? Your actual children!" Seungmin said, while leaning back against Jeongin, while his hand clenched at his heart. Jeongin nodded before pushing Seungmin off of him, glaring at him playfully.

Woojin smiled softly before puffing out his chest and crossing his arms, "Children? You guys are little devils!" He said with a frown and closed eyes before he and the younger two burst out laughing. 

"Ah, hyung, you never fail to make us laugh," Seungmin said before turning to Jeongin and wrapping his arms around the younger boy. 

Jeongin frowned before struggling to get Seungmin off of him. "Seriously, hyung, you should find someone, you're already out of college and you're not getting any younger."

Woojin gasped at him as Jeongin attacked him with his facts.

"I mean, it's true, you're just getting older."

Woojin clutched his chest as he pretends to get hit by the things Jeongin said, "J-Jeongin, how could you disrespect your hyung like this?"

Jeongin giggled before Seungmin softly slammed his hands down on the table, startling both Woojin and Jeongin.

"Jeongin, we've been through this, we have to get Hyung a date," Seungmin said with a semi-serious face before bursting out laughing again, along with the other two.

Woojin calmed down before wiping away a little tear from laughing, "Guys, I don't need a date, I'm perfectly happy the way things are right now."

"Yeah, but we want you to be happier, we want you to be happy like before when you with Minh-"

"Enough, I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about Minho anymore."

"Yeah, but-"

"Jeongin," Woojin said with a warning in his voice, glaring slightly at Jeongin.

Jeongin shut his mouth before looking down at his food, picking at it.

An awkward silence filled the small diner, Woojin feeling bad because he was the cause of it. Woojin started sweating, before looking up at Jeongin who was obviously sad, "Hyung is sorry for snapping at you." 

Jeongin looked up and just smiled, "It's okay, hyung. I'm sorry for bringing him up anyways." 

Woojin smiles and nodded, "Now, are you gonna eat that chicken?" Jeongin shook his head before giving the chicken to Woojin, who took it with a smile.

—

Once Woojin was at his apartment, he quickly went to his room and flopped onto his soft bed. Turning around onto his back to look at his ceiling that had the glow in the dark starts stuck there, Woojin began to think about what Jeongin said, going out again. 

Perhaps, Woojin should get out more, but is it really worth it? Would he find someone as beautiful as Minho? Woojin frowned as he thought of Minho, his first boyfriend, his first heartbreak. He doesn't blame Minho though, they were both young and Minho never liked getting his pictures taken, too insecure no matter how many times Woojin told him he was beautiful.

Woojin sighed as he felt a tear slip, thinking about Minho. 

Before he could let himself cry, he got up, grabbed his camera and went out.

Maybe looking for a date isn't so bad. Woojin thought to himself as he walked down the colorful streets of Seoul, amazed once again by its beauty. Not paying attention to the sidewalk ahead of him, Woojin bumped into someone, making them fall down. Quickly, Woojin bent down and helped the unknown stranger up before looking at the slightly shorter man, his breath being taken out of his lungs. The man was breathtaking, with curly hair and soft eyes that seem to grab your attention no matter what, and his smile, his smile was something else. The dimples that looked so good on him and his smile that just warmed your heart. Needless to say, Woojin took a picture of the stranger without asking for permission.

Snap

"D-Did you just take a picture of me?" The stranger said, with a voice that fit him so well.

Woojin blinked once, before sucking in a quick breath, bowing down and apologizing, "I'm so sorry, I just saw you and you looked so beautiful and I didn't even notice that I took out my camera, please forgive m-"

"Woah, calm down." The stranger laughed, before making Woojin stand up straight.

When Woojin looked at him again, he noticed the other man had a light blush on his cheeks. Woojin was confused because it wasn't particularly cold in Seoul right now, but he just brushed it off as the stranger started to talk again.

"There's no need to apologize unless I look ugly in the pictures." The stranger said with a fake frown, a frown that looked convincing to Woojin.

"You don't look ugly at all! In fact, you look so good that these pictures could be on the front cover of a magazine." Woojin said quickly while looking at the man who had another light blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, it's not every day I get called beautiful."

Woojin flushed, embarrassed when he remembered that he called the unknown stranger beautiful, but he couldn't help it when he was just telling the truth.

The unknown stranger looked at him before he chuckled, "My name is Chris, but you can call me Chan." He said while sticking out his hand for Woojin to shake.

Woojin smiled and grabbed Chan's hand, shaking it. 

"Nice to meet you Chan, my name is Woojin."


End file.
